1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for medical treatments, examinations or tests comprising a chamber connectible to a vacuum source and having at its one end side a passage aperture with a flexible sealing member.
2. Description of the Invention
There has been known vacuum containers (German Patent No. 28 39 283) used for medical treatments and adapted to receive the lower body of the patient or testee, the container or chamber being closed airtightly and a vacuum pressure being produced in it upon the admission of the patient. Due to the reduced air and oxygen partial pressure, it is possible to gather information about the psychomotoric behaviour and blood circulation of the human body. Due to their size and weight, such apparatuses are locally bound in practice, their use outside a blood circulation test lab being prohibitive.
It is the object of an invention to provide an apparatus of the above mentioned type which is of a portable design, requiring little space and being of a low weight.